


Long Day at Work

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fingering, Johnstrade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home from a long day at the clinic and gets cheered up by Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day at Work

John stumbled into the flat he'd been sharing with Greg Lestrade for about three months now. He couldn't bear to live at 221B anymore, not since his best friend had died. John grimaced as he thought of Sherlock, the pain still raw and aching within him. He and Greg had been dating for about 6 months now and John had finally aquiesced to moving in when the pain of staying in 221B had gotten to him.

"I saw that scowl," Greg said, coming out of the kitchen holding a towel and a dish. He idly dried the dish as he studied John. "What are you thinking about?"

"Sherlock, mostly," John admitted, sighing deeply. "I was just thinking about how he was the reason I finally moved in with you."

"Which he would be rather proud and arrogant about," Greg said, a smile creasing his face. "Since he was the reason we met." John couldn't help but smile at that, some of the pain fading away. He stared at his boyfriend for a few moments before walking forward and pressing a soft kiss to Greg's lips.

"Thank you," John said, leaning back to stare into Greg's eyes again. "How is it you always know what to say?"

"I'm a detective inspector," Greg joked, leaning his forehead against John's. "I know how to read people. And I know you, John. I also knew Sherlock." John nodded, knowing how Greg had almost been a father figure for the brilliant detective. Greg kissed John again before pulling away to finish drying the plate. He put it away, came back to John and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

"I missed you," he murmured, mouthing around the shell of John's ear. "Why don't we catch up? Maybe in the bedroom?" John chuckled against Greg's neck and drew the other man after him. They staggered into the bedroom and Greg pushed John onto the bed, ranging himself over John and pressing him into the mattress.

"Eager today, are we?" John asked smugly, arching one eyebrow at Greg. The DI didn't bother to reply, just swooped down and captured John's lips again, his tongue tracing the bottom one. Greg moved his lips against John, silently murmuring his name. When John's mouth opened on a gasp, Greg took John's bottom lip in his teeth and bit down gently.

John's hands roamed over every bit of Greg he could reach, sneaking under the hem of his shirt and brushing over skin. John tilted his head back to break their kiss and slid Greg's shirt up and over his head. He wrapped his arms around Greg again and ran his nails up the other man's back, eliciting shivers and a pleased groan.

"Do that again," Greg begged, his back arching into John's touch. John did, laughing warmly when Greg moaned again. John slid his hands down to Greg's hips and pulled him tight against his own hips.

"Missed you today," John muttered, licking a stripe down the hollow of Greg's throat. He nipped at Greg's collarbone then sat up when Greg pulled on his shoulders. Before he could blink, Greg had his shirt off and was licking his way around one nipple. John gasped at the warm wetness and tightened his hands on Greg's hips. Greg continued to lave over John's nipple, biting then sucking. He turned his attention to the other one and soon had John a moaning puddle in his arms.

"Hips up," Greg breathed. John complied and Greg quickly undid his pants and slid them and John's boxers off. John's hands drifted around to the front of Greg's waist and did the same for him. Once they were naked, John pulled Greg back onto him on the bed, hungrily licking into his mouth.

It was John's turn to tease as he traced his tongue over Greg's lip then plunged inside his mouth. Tangling one hand in Greg's hair, John tipped his head back so he could kiss him deeper, wrapping his tongue around the other man's. Humming into Greg's mouth, John teased him mercilessly with his tongue, rolling his hips in the same rhythm. Greg kissed back hard, grinding his hips against John's.

"God I want you," Greg panted when they broke their kiss. John merely grinned then squirmed around on the bed until he could place butterfly kisses up Greg's thighs. He could hear Greg panting as he moved closer to his erection and John smiled wider. And since John was in such a convenient position, Greg decided to start doing the same thing to John. They teased each other with kisses and licks, edging around the area on each that begged to be touched.

John broke first, his tongue darting out and touching lightly to the head of Greg's erection. Greg groaned at the contact and immediately did the same thing to John. Licking around the head, Greg swept his tongue down the shaft, following the vein. John followed suit and both men arched into the other. They licked and sucked at the sensitive skin, mimicking each other as they started to breath harder and groan.

Finally unable to stand the teasing, Greg moved back up to the head of John's erection and slowly took it into his mouth. He sucked lightly then moved further down, John repeating him a few seconds later. John could take more of Greg into his mouth and proceeded to do so, sinking down until his nose was pressed against the flesh of Greg's groin. He could feel Greg tensing against him and John hummed around him. Greg let out a moan, which vibrated against John and made him close his eyes in pleasure.

Wrapping his arms around John's hips, Greg started sucking in earnest and rubbing his hands in circles over John's skin. He licked at the underside of the shaft with his tongue while sliding up and down, driving John crazy. Then an idea occurred to him and Greg hummed in anticipation. Kneading at John's ass, he slipped one hand down and pressed against John's entrance, circling the muscle and teasing him. Slowly, he worked his finger inside and started stroking in and out.

Pleased surprise caused John to freeze for a moment, all thoughts driven from his head at the sensations Greg was causing. Then he did the same back, his finger slipping inside Greg. He moved at the same pace as his mouth, somewhere between slow and fast, and curled his finger slightly. He pushed deeper, searching for the bundle of nerves and was rewarded with a strangled yelp when he brushed against it.

Greg bucked his hips back against John's hand and forward into John's mouth, more gently. A familiar warmth was stealing down his chest and pooling in his groin. He stroked deeper into John then pulled back out to insert two fingers. He found the same bundle of nerves and brushed the tips of his fingers over it repeatedly. John pumped against him and groaned wantonly.

Satisfied with their position now, Greg sucked hard at John and drove his fingers inside him hard. The same motions were repeated on him and the two men writhed against each other. They drove each other higher, pleasure and lust consuming every thought. John felt the trembling in Greg's thighs and stomach and knew he was close to coming. He moved back to the sensitive head and sucked hard while running his tongue in circles. His fingers pumped deep inside Greg and stayed against the bundle of nerves, stroking him and driving him crazy.

Knowing exactly how to make John lose control, Greg sank down as far as he could and sucked hard. The rhythmic pressure combined with pumping hard inside him caused John to orgasm first, his shout muffled around Greg's erection. At the sound and movement, Greg exploded as well, his hips pumping back hard against John's hand. They carried each other over the waves of mind-numbing pleasure, frenzied movements slowing to something far more caring and loving.

John moved first, sliding his fingers out carefully and pulling back from Greg. Greg did the same and they lay on the bed, staring into each other's eyes while they caught their breath. A quiet laugh worked its way out of John's throat and after a moment, Greg joined him.

"Anytime you feel like missing me again, feel free," Greg said, running one hand down John's leg.

"Oh, I plan to, believe me," John replied, laughing. He leaned forward and captured Greg's lips in a drugging kiss, his tongue dipping inside and sharing the taste of each other on their tongues. Greg tangled his fingers in John's hair and tipped his head back, taking the kiss deeper for a moment before moving down to suck a lovebite onto John's neck.

"We should clean up," Greg murmured against John's neck.

"We should," John agreed. "But there's something I need to do first." Cupping Greg's chin, John turned his head to the side and sucked at the sensitive skin underneath his jaw. Moving down, John bit at the crook of his neck, leaving a red mark that he soothed with his tongue.

"Now we can clean up," he said, pulling back to look in pleased satisfaction at the mark. Greg laughed and pressed a quick kiss to John's lips before pulling him up and heading into the bathroom. John followed willingly, the ending to his workday one that definitely lifted his spirits.


End file.
